


Small Jellyfish of the Galaxy

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bee comes home crying and Gerard can <i>not</i> handle that.  He cuddles her close, presses his face against her soft hair to hide the way his own eyes tear up.  He's pissed, madder than hell that someone, something made his baby cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Jellyfish of the Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andeincascade (Ande)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/gifts).



> I don't write kidfic. Really. I don't particularly like kids. Except for yours, Mizface. Please tell ZP that I will be her minion. I really need new friends who don't enable me so much.
> 
> I compartmentalize very strongly when writing RPF, so be aware this story contains Gerard, Lindsey and Bandit as a family, being fluffy and cute. I love them so much as a family.
> 
> Thanks to Luce and Ande for beta.

Bee comes home crying and Gerard can _not_ handle that. He cuddles her close, presses his face against her soft hair to hide the way his own eyes tear up. He's pissed, madder than hell that someone, something made his baby cry.

Lindsey is the best person in the whole world and she keeps calm and tucks Gerard and Bee into bed for a nap. Gerard watches as Bee's eyes slowly flutter shut, sees the tear tracks on her face and feels a wave of fierce protectiveness wash over him. He guards her sleep until he drifts off himself, warm under the blanket Lindsey covered them with.

He wakes sometime later, rubbing his eyes blearily. Bee is still sound asleep, and Gerard slides carefully out of bed, pressing a kiss to her forehead before going downstairs in search of Lindsey and coffee.

"I called the school," she says, handing him a steaming mug. "The class is doing a stage thing, where the kids get to dress up as their favorite sea animal."

Gerard grunts in response, blowing on the surface of the coffee to cool it off.

Lindsey shrugs. "Bee wanted to be a jellyfish, and some of the other kids decided that was ridiculous, and made fun of her."

"They made her cry," he mutters.

"Actually, she punched two of the other kids in the nose and bit one on the arm because they were teasing her. What made her cry was Ms. Lawrence telling Bee she was disappointed in her."

Gerard knows that as a parent he is supposed to be disapproving of this kind of behavior, but he can't help the surge of pride that goes through him. Bee totally takes after her mom; she is such a little firecracker.

"Don't think I can't see that smirk, Gerard Arthur Way," Lindsey says, wrapping her arms around his waist and squeezing. "You're not fooling me."

He laughs softly and kisses her.

"We're going to have to sit her down and explain, again, how punching someone in the nose is _not_ the proper way to communicate with others," Lindsey says sternly.

"Always worked for me," Gerard mutters.

"Gerard Way," she scolds, "you never punched anyone in your life."

"There was this house party—"

"The one where Frankie had to come and rescue you?"

Gerard knows when a strategic retreat is called for. "We'll talk to her tonight."

* * *

After he sees Bee safely off to school the next morning, Gerard spends an hour sketching his ideas and drinking a pot of coffee. He heads out to the craft shop and finds almost everything he needs for his project. He goes home, raids Lindsey's supply stash and makes a sandwich for lunch.

Lindsey's out with friends, but she gets home before Bee does, and Gerard takes the time to refine his ideas, listening to Lindsey's practical advice. She has more experience with this kind of project, and Gerard is smart enough to take any tips she offers.

Bee gets home and they go through their normal routine; listening to her chatter about her day at school and all the fun things she did. It's so amazing; Bee has her own unique perspective on everything, fresh and new and so creative.

He meets Lindsey's eyes over Bee's head and catches his breath at the joy he sees reflected back at him. At times like this, it surprises him how happy he is.

On Saturday, he and Bee take over the art studio with their project.

She eyes him dubiously when he pulls out a straw hat and the hot glue gun. "Mommy said you're not allowed to use that anymore."

Gerard tries not to think about how nasty hot glue can be, the way it sticks and burns worse than melted cheese on a pizza ever did. "I promised Mommy I would be careful," he reassures, and she gives him a skeptical pursed-lip look. Gerard's seen that expression countless times on Mikey's face and it makes him laugh.

He explains what they're doing, and asks for Bee's advice on the placement of the ribbon tentacles, encouraging her to choose the colors and types of ribbons from Lindsey's big box of sewing notions. They look at pictures of jellyfish on the internet for ideas, and she chooses pinks, purples, blues and greens, with an occasional red bit of zigzaggy edging stuff for contrast.

"Rickrack," she says reproachfully, touching it with the tip of a finger.

He can't help but beam at her proudly.

By the time they're done, they have a flying saucer shaped hat for Bee's head, covered with shimmering blue-silver-pink fabric. Hanging from it is a curtain of ribbons and strands of rickrack. Some of ribbons are gauzy and wide, others are curling and thin. When the hat is settled on her head, it makes for a respectable looking jellyfish.

As a final touch, they add radiating ribbon strips to the top of the hat, Bee giggling as Gerard bites back a curse when he gets hot glue on the back of his hand.

Gerard has never seen anything as adorable as his daughter dressed up in her costume. "You're a beautiful jellyfish, Bee," he breathes. He's going to have to take a ton of pictures to send to everyone, because he'll never hear the end of it if he doesn't share. "We'll find you some light blue and green clothes, some pants and a top, maybe something with ruffles—"

"Perfect, Daddy," she says. "I just hafta figure out how jellyfish dance, then I'll be ready for the show." She looks at him, eyes wide. "Can you help me figure that out?"

Like he could actually ever deny Bee anything. Thank God for Lindsey, who was so much stronger than Gerard, who could say 'no' and make it stick.

"Of course, Bee." He stands up and leads her to a clear space in the middle of the room. Adjusting her tentacle hat a little, he waves his arms around, trying to imitate the slow, rhythmic movements of jellyfish. "You have to imagine yourself as a jellyfish in the ocean, floating around on the currents. . ." He smiles encouragingly as Bee drifts along, swirling her arms around and tipping her head to make her tentacles sway.

Bee really is the cutest thing ever and Gerard wishes he had a video camera. There's a movement in the doorway and when he looks, Lindsey is there with her camera, filming them as he float-twirls around the room with his daughter. Lindsey laughs and blows him a kiss, eyes sparkling, and Gerard wonders again how he got so lucky.

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> This is how this story started:
> 
>  **Ande:** seriously  
>  and that will be fun  
> this is who is playing with msi here  
> I have to say I am intrigued  
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Red_Paintings
> 
>  **akamine_chan:** oooh, they may dress up as sea creatures. awesome
> 
>  **Ande:** truth be told I'd be happier with frank (east coast) or chantal (west coast)  
>  but I'm very interested to hear them
> 
>  **akamine_chan:** truth. chantal or frank would be good, but sea creatures would be  
>  awesome, also :D
> 
>  **Ande:** they would be  
>  I mean, how many opportunities do you get for bands as sea creatures?
> 
>  **akamine_chan:** something that gerard could get into. "i will now do an  
>  interpretive dance as...a jellyfish" *gerard dances*
> 
>  **Ande:** hee!  
>  I can totally see that
> 
>  **akamine_chan:** with bandit as a bb!jellyfish  
>  both of them cloaked in filmy, shimmery fabic
> 
>  **Ande:** now I want to see that
> 
>  **akamine_chan:** lord. now i want to *write* it.  
>  i don't write kid fic, damn it


End file.
